lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Mai
Mai is a female main character in Dragon Ball GY. She is Redick's Cousin. Trunks' Grandaughter, and Gotexs' Girlfriend. About / Biography Mai is a new Z-Fighter along with Redick, Gotex, Blu and Violet. She has a love for fighting but also loves life. She was born to Trunks' second son, Joshi, and an unamed Mother around one year after Gotex was born. She lived and when Redick met Gotex as a toddler, he met her too. They later attended school together and entered a relationship. Now they are in high school. Mai is 17,Gotex is 18, and Redick is 19. Mai is also Gotex's Girlfriend, and is one of his childhood girlfriends he met in elementary school. She and him dated and liked each other, then Mai moved nearby where Gotex lives (Mount Paozu) on coincidence. She was one day attacked by a monster dude at night when she was 10, but Gotex came by and saved her, starting their Relationship. In high school, Mai and Gotex still date. She is soon revealed to be Redick's Cousin, but Gotex doesn't mind. Attitude Mai is very much like Gotex, kind of shy and also bad-ass. She is loving and loves her family over anything. She loves nature. If there is a food drive or something for the poor, she will join. She cherishes life and everything in it, but she also has a fighting love due to her Saiyan Heritage. She is like a Mixture of Cell Saga Gohan and Gotex (shy but powerful). Appearance Mai is a Female as mentioned above, but has many traits that make her a Z-Fighter. She wears a pink and red gi along with pants and under that panties. She has black hair like Chi-Chi's in the beginning of Dragon Ball Z or Pans in GT. She has blue Eyes and a brown tail. Dragon Ball GY In Dragon Ball GY, she plays a Large Role. She fights along Redick and Gotex, though Redick keeps saying she is young and it is dangerous, Gotex welcomes her and treats her like any other fighter, much to Redicks Dislike. She is very powerful though, despite being a female. She is about on par with Gotex, but is a little weaker due to Gotex being older and a Super Saiyan 2 (Later in GY). She is also a Super Saiyan, taught by Gotex since her father does not like training and fighting, neither does her mother. She secretly trains with Gotex. Mai never really achieves any forms after Super Saiyan, but could go Great Ape since she has a tail. Transformations *Super Saiyan: She learns this by Gotex at a young age. She uses it in Heavy Training. Techniques *Ki Blast: Most Basic form of Energy Wave *Blast: Blast of Energy *Burning Attack: Her Signature Attack, taught to her by her Uncle, who was taught by Trunks. *Destructo Disk: Taught by Trunks *Flaming Fire Blast: A Large Ball of thrown Fire, causing a Large Explosion when hit. *Kamehameha: Rarely ever uses it. Taught by Gotex if she ever needs it. Category:Saiyans Category:Humans Category:Hybrid Category:Characters Category:Fighter Category:Role-Play Articles